1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a workpiece position/posture calculation system calculating a position and posture of a workpiece and a handling system including that workpiece position/posture calculation system.
2. Description of Related Art
Known in the art is 3D matching which compares 3D position information of an object against object models to identify an actual position of an object. 3D matching requires calculations using parameters of six degrees of freedom, so the load on the computer is large. To speed up the 3D matching, it is known to limit the search range (see Japanese Patent Publication No. 2012-218119A and Japanese Patent Publication No. 2012-125878A).